Changer de camp
by dmarti17
Summary: Bonnie est dévasté par la réaction de ses amis face à sa mise en couple. Elle choisit l'amour à l'amitié, changeant ainsi de camp.


Bonnie courrait. Elle devait atteindre son but, elle devait y arriver par tous les moyens. Elle frappa à la porte close en face d'elle, à bout de force.

« - Que me vaut ce plaisir love ?  
\- Ils vont le tuer ! Klaus, ils vont le tuer ! Pleura Bonnie  
\- Qui ? Calmes toi et expliques toi, ordonna Klaus  
\- Elena vient de m'appeler, elle va tuer Kol. Elle veut que je jette un sort pour l'affaiblir, puis un autre pour te bloquer dans sa maison, paniqua-t-elle  
\- Love, respires, tu es en train de paniquer. Nous allons le sauver, calmes toi  
\- Klaus, il ne doit pas aller chez eux !  
\- Je sais, je lui ai envoyé un message. Maintenant, nous allons y aller au cas où. D'accord ? »

Bonnie s'accrocha au cou de Klaus, le laissant la porter et courir. Quand elle descendit, elle vit Kol entrer chez Elena. Klaus la retint pour qu'elle ne le suive pas. Elle s'efforça au calme, cherchant une solution à la situation.

« - J'ai peut être une idée, chuchota-t-elle  
\- J'écoute, répondit Klaus  
\- Je vais lancer un sort de protection sur Kol, puis je vais agir comme Elena le veut. Du moins, c'est l'impression que je donnerai. Quand elle va le tuer, une illusion va lui montrer ce qu'elle a besoin de voir, et Kol va tomber dans un sommeil artificiel. Puis, tu vas arriver, je vais te bloquer avec lui, et je vais rester pour te surveiller. Une fois qu'ils seront partis, je le réveillerai.  
\- Excellent plan, agréa Klaus »

Bonnie souffla et entra chez son amie. Là, elle lança un sort puis fit un signe à Elena. Elle la regarda avec horreur quand Elena sourit méchamment. Jérémy planta un pieu en chêne blanc dans le torse de Kol, et celui-ci tomba au sol. Bonnie sentit ses forces diminuer, protéger Kol demandant beaucoup de magie. Puis, Klaus arriva et joua très bien le rôle du grand frère éploré et énervé. Elle ordonna à Elena de le faire entrer, puis érigea un mur magique pour l'enfermer avec son frère.

« - Elena, Jérémy, vous pouvez y aller. Je dois rester ici pour que Klaus restes bloqué, dit Bonnie  
\- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais c'est mieux pour tous ainsi, répondit Elena  
\- On te laisse gérer ça, ajouta Jérémy en partant »

Bonnie regarda Klaus dans les yeux, attendant un signe de sa part pour poursuivre le plan. Quand il lui fit signe d'avancer, elle laissa tomber le mur magique et se rua à coté de Kol.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Klaus  
\- Tu sais que nous sortons ensemble depuis un moment ?  
\- Bien sur  
\- Hier soir, j'ai informé tout le monde. La nouvelle n'est pas bien passée comme tu l'imagine, mais je pensais que … Ce matin, Caroline est venue pour me dire qu'ils allaient briser ce qui me force à l'ai- à être avec lui. Puis, Damon a essayé de me contraindre, et j'ai fait semblant de … Puis, il y a une heure Elena m'a appelé avec ce plan complètement fou. Et je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux pas …  
\- Ils pensent que tu es contrainte à aimer mon frère ? C'est impossible love, tu es une sorcière, s'étonna Klaus  
\- Je ne sais pas … Juste, pourquoi ceux qui se proclament être mes amis brisent toujours la moindre parcelle de bonheur dans ma vie ? Bref, je vais le réveiller »

Bonnie essuya les larmes de ses joues et commença à chanter un sort. Le corps de Kol redevint à son apparence normale. Bonnie sentit du sang couler de son nez mais continua son sort. Elle sourit en voyant Son vampire ouvrir les yeux, puis perdit conscience.

* * *

Klaus regarda la petite sorcière tomber et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'allongea et soupira en entendant son cœur battre encore. Il se tourna vers son frère qui semblait perdu et lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

« - Putain de merde, jura Kol  
\- Je pense que tu vas devoir remercier ta petite sorcière, parce qu'elle a sauvé tes fesses, sourit Klaus  
\- Elle va me tuer, se lamenta Kol  
\- Possible mon frère. Maintenant, on rentre à la maison pour une réunion de famille d'urgence. Prends ta sorcière, elle a utilisé toutes ses forces »

Kol souleva Sa sorcière doucement et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Elle ne voulait pas informer ses amis de leur relation, mais il l'avait poussé à le faire, et voilà le résultat. Que faire maintenant ? Il courra et entra chez lui, puis s'assit dans le salon sans la lâcher. Kol regarda son frère rameuter toute la famille à la maison, expliquant brièvement la situation. Il ne bougea pas quand sa sœur Rebekah entra dans la pièce et caressa les cheveux de Bonnie. Il ne dit rien quand son frère Elijah serra son épaule en réconfort. Non, il resta immobile à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla doucement, avec un mal de tête immense. Les yeux fermés, elle se rappela des derniers événements avec amertume. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant des bras autour d'elle et vit Kol. Bonnie s'assit d'un bond et lui mit une gifle de toutes ses forces avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Ce vampire allait la rendre folle !

« - Aouch, il ne l'a pas manqué celle la, rigola Rebekah  
\- La prochaine fois, je t'enflamme. Compris ? Menaça Bonnie  
\- Oui bébé, sourit Kol  
\- Tu devrais lui donner un peu de sang pour régénérer ses forces, conseilla Elijah  
\- Maintenant, que fais-t-on ? demanda Klaus  
\- Simple, nous nous vengeons, répondit Rebekah  
\- Comme ça, ils se vengeront après. C'est un cercle infini, il faut être plus intelligent que ça, dit Bonnie  
\- Tu vas me dire que tu vas les pardonner ? NON ! cria Kol  
\- Tais toi et laisses moi parler, gronda Bonnie, tu vas voir. Pourquoi restez-vous ici, dans cette ville en particulier ?  
\- Kol ne veut pas ta laisser, et Klaus a besoin du sang de princesse Elena, répondit Rebekah  
\- Pour Elena simple : faites en sorte qu'elle vous envoie chaque mois deux litres de sang, expliqua Bonnie  
\- Kol ? demanda Elijah  
\- Je … C'est d'accord si tu viens avec moi bébé, soupira Kol  
\- Bien. Faites les flipper un bon coup, sans les tuer. Ce sera un bon leitmotiv pour qu'ils accèdent à vos requêtes, et un bon moyen de vous venger, dit simplement Bonnie. Puis-je vous emprunter une douche et un lit ? »

* * *

Bonnie suivit Rebekah en réfléchissant. Ce soir, elle avait choisit son camp. Comment osaient-ils tous ? Depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs, elle avait tout donné pour ses amis sans se soucier de son bien être. Et quand enfin elle avait trouvé le bonheur, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle. C'était trop, leur amitié était finie. Bonnie changeait définitivement de camp.


End file.
